I don't wanna be alone
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Ayaka's left Hiro, under odd reasions. Poor Hiro's alone and heartbroken, but someone he never expected is then to help him recover. KHiro, working on


Hey my first Gravitation fic, and it's not going to Yuki/Shuichi, well okay there will be little Yuki/Shuichi parts in it but that's not the main pairing. For this fic I chose K/Hiro. I bet you're thinking what the hell? Well after reading remix 11 with Hiro and K I have to say I love the pairing. I don't know why I think they look good together. Even though K has a wife and a kid (in the manga only) and Hiro has Ayaka. Just give it a try; I'm sure if you're just a rabid hentai freak then you'll like this. So read and enjoy!   
  
Warning! This does contain some spoilers from the anime, so watch out!  
  
This is a second version of this chapter I know have a beta read for this fic, StrawberryPocky! (glomps) Yay! Thanks again StrawberryPocky for helping me make this fic better and catching my stupid mistakes! On with the fic!  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
I strummed some notes on my guitar, trying to pass the time as I waited for Shuichi to show up at practice. More than likely he overslept and was now running to get here. I don't know why he hasn't bought an alarm clock by now. You'd think after all this time and heartache we've gone through Shuichi would remember to come to practice on time, but I guess some things never change.  
  
Shindo Shuichi is the vocalist of our group, Bad Luck, and my best friend. He's never on time, loud, annoying, but overall a great guy. Most of the time he's hyperactive, but whenever you're down you can always count on Shuichi to cheer you up.   
  
He has the luck ¾or bad luck; I suppose it depends on how you look at it¾ of being the lover of Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist. He's not the most pleasant person I've ever met but he cares for Shuichi in his own way. Take the song he wrote for him in one of our last concerts for example. I remember Shuichi's face when he found out Yuki wrote the song for him. Shuichi's face lit up, and when he took the stage after his song with Sakuma-san he poured his heart and soul into his song for Yuki. You could almost see Yuki smile for him.  
  
Fujisaki Suguru is the second member of Bad Luck. He's a genius when it comes to keyboards. Poor Shuichi practically died when he heard him play. Shuichi wanted Bad Luck to remain a duo rather than a trio. At first I agreed with him, but after hearing Fujisaki play, I changed my mind. We needed him in our group. At first, Shuichi wouldn't admit it but after a while he got used to having Fujisaki around and welcomed him.  
  
Fujisaki's talent comes from relations to Nittle Grasper; he's Seguchi Tohma's cousin. But unfortunately, he's had to live in Seguchi-san's shadow, so I guess surpassing Nittle Grasper is just as important to him as it is to anyone.  
  
And, finally, the last member of our band is me, Nakano Hiro. I play the guitar, which is one of the things that can help us outdo Nittle Grasper. It's just like Shuichi said¾Nittle Grasper doesn't have a guitarist. Ha! It just proves we are different from them. Hopefully we'll be able to get ahead of Nittle Grasper, but I doubt that if Shuichi misses practice!  
  
Fujisaki began to play with the keyboard, warming it up. He looked at the clock above us and glared at it. He turned to me.  
  
"Where is Shindo-san? He's late again," he pointed out impatiently.  
  
I set down my guitar and turned to Fujisaki. "Well, it looks like Shuichi is going to be late again. Why don't we get a drink or something?"  
  
He sighed. "It would be nice if Shindo-san came to practice on time, for once. And are you sure we should leave? What if he shows up? We might actually get to practice today."  
  
"True, but then he wouldn't be Shuichi, now would he?" I answered. "Besides he won't be here any time soon, so just come on. Have some fun for once."  
  
"I suppose so," Fujisaki responded reluctantly.  
  
We had just started to leave the studio when Sakano-san stopped us.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out for some food," I told him. "Shuichi's already a half an hour late, and we're hungry."   
  
"What? Where's Shindo-kun?! This isn't good! We need him here to practice! We can't practice without a lead singer!" Sakano-san began to cry, running around the room at a hundred miles per hour.   
  
"Sakano-san, relax," I said. "It isn't as if this is the first time Shuichi has done this. We figured if he's going to be late then we're going to get some food."  
  
Sakano-san stopped in his tracks and bowed his head in defeat. I grinned at Fujisaki and nodded at him, giving the signal that it was okay to leave. We stepped over Sakano-san's defeated form and left the building. Fujisaki stopped suddenly and handed me something.  
  
"Here, we might need these," he said.  
  
Sunglasses. Of course. Due to our newfound popularity it's hard to go out in public without being mobbed by a thousand people. I put my pair on and we started out for the nearest restaurant. We came to a small place and went in. After seating ourselves, the waitress came to take our orders.   
  
She pulled a notepad out of a pocket in the front of her uniform and asked rudely, "Well, what will it be?"  
  
"I'll have a milkshake!" Fujisaki chirped.  
  
"And I'll have some French fries," I added.  
  
She scribbled furiously on the sheet of paper then tucked it away the folds of apron and took our menus.   
  
I gave Fujisaki a questioning glance. "A milkshake, huh? Feeling a little dangerous are we?" I teased.  
  
He laughed a bit. "Maybe, or maybe I'm in a good mood."  
  
"I thought you were upset since Shuichi didn't show up for practice."  
  
"But that's to be expected isn't it? I mean our success so far¾our first album was a hit. We've gathered tons of fans; we're so close to surpassing Nittle Grasper…" He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to believe all this is happening. Now we have to wear sunglasses in public so we don't get mobbed by fans," I laughed.  
  
"Well, I hope this can last. I hope we can make this go on, gathering more fans and followers. Have our albums hit number one. I'd hate for us to be a one hit then die off," he said slowly, fidgeting in his seat and kneading his fingers nervously.  
  
I closed my eyes. "Well you never know. I think with your talents, my guitar, and Shuichi's voice, we can keep going. But hey, you never know."  
  
Both of us nodded and let silence fill our conversation. After a while the waitress came back with out food. Just as I was going to grab my plate she bumped my face and knocked off my glasses. With a huff she bent down to pick them up and just as she was about to hand them to me, she paused to look at my face.   
  
"Aren't you Hiro from Bad Luck?" she asked, all traces of acerbity disappearing.  
  
Fujisaki and I stilled. For a good minute neither of us even dared to breathe.   
  
"And aren't you Fujisaki?"   
  
Fujisaki stiffened and sent me a wide-eyed glance. His look totally said, now what are we supposed to do?  
  
The waitress took the silence as a sign that we actually were Bad Luck and dropped her tray while screaming, "EVERYONE, LOOK! IT'S HIRO AND FUJISAKI FROM BAD LUCK! THEY'RE HERE!"  
  
Fujisaki and I jumped up from our seats and ran for the door. A sea of screaming girls and guys began to follow us. We flew out the door and started to run down the street. Fujisaki turned to me.  
  
"Fan maneuver B!" he shouted then nodded.  
  
I returned the gesture and separated from Fujisaki. He jumped into a large crowed and began pushing his way through the people. He could easily do that because of his height and body build, but for me it wasn't so easy; I'm too tall. I ran down a small side street, avoiding some fans and ran out into a main street. There was a traffic jam so I could easily sneak by. I dodged the thick mass of cars and finally got to the other side. I was out of breath so I stopped to take a break.   
  
"Look! There's Hiro from Bad Luck!"  
  
Bad choice.  
  
Once again I began to run (I sure do get good exercise, ne?) but the screaming fans only got closer and closer. Short of breath I made a turn and ended up in an ally. I ambled on as fast as my legs would allow until I came to a dead end. I skidded to a halt and cursed loudly. Turning around I saw the girls had me surrounded and were advancing toward me rapidly.   
  
Well, I suppose I've lived a good life. Not long, but good.  
  
BANG!  
  
The girls paused and looked for the sound of the loud gunshot. It went off again. The girls screamed and ran away from the scene. Guns? What idiot would try and…  
  
I paused and thought for a moment. Then a big grin crossed my face. K! I looked around for him. He must be on top of one of the buildings. I'm not sure how he found me, but he did. At the moment I didn't care how he found me I was just glad he did. All of a sudden a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back. I struggled briefly but stopped when I heard a familiar voice in my ear.  
  
"Stop right there. Keep moving and I'll shoot."  
  
I struggled out of the person's grasp and whipped around to see who it was. As I had predicted, it was K. He flashed a grin and waved his gun.   
  
"I hope you weren't trying to shoot at me. You could have hit me."  
  
"Hit you? Hiroshi! I have a much better shot then that! If I wanted to hit you I could have just done this!" he exclaimed and suddenly I was looking straight into the barrel of his gun.  
  
I flinched slightly, but didn't move. I was sure he wouldn't actually pull the trigger on me.  
  
I hoped.  
  
"K, please put the gun down," I spluttered hastily.   
  
He chuckled but did as I had asked him.   
  
"Now, how did you find me?" I demanded.  
  
"Simple! I have each member bugged with a small chip somewhere on your body. I can hear and see everything that goes on. You should hear Shuichi and Yuki go at it at night! Like rabbits, I swear!" K said, grinning.  
  
I frowned and crossed my arms.   
  
"Alright. Sakano-san told me to follow you two just in case you got in trouble," K said pouting. "But isn't more fun to believe I have you bugged?"  
  
"No, it's not. So where's Fujisaki?"  
  
  
  
K shrugged. "I don't know. I figured you needed more help than him so I followed you."  
  
Just then Fujisaki appeared in the ally. I looked him over.   
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I managed to get away from them and follow you. I was worried one of them got you, but it seems you're all right." Fujisaki said no doubt referring to K-san.  
  
K grinned and waved his gun at him.   
  
"Let's just get back to the studio. Maybe Shuichi's there," I said with a sigh.  
  
"Ah yes! But let us take the van instead of walking!" K said, pointing at his nearby van.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
"HIRO!"  
  
I braced myself as Shuichi pounced on me. He hugged me tightly and peered at me with wide eyes. "Where were you two?"  
  
"Eating, since you were a half an hour late," I told him. "Then we got chased by a thousand fangirls."  
  
"But K was there to help us," Fujisaki added.  
  
K pressed the barrel of his gun to Shuichi's temple. Shuichi froze and began to sweat. "Yes. And to each and every fangirl, I came up close and blew their brains out."  
  
Shuichi cried out. "What?! No! Hiro, you didn't let K kill our fans did you?!"  
  
I shook my head. "You're so gullible, Shuichi. No, he didn't kill our fans."  
  
"Oh, well that's good!" he said, visibly relaxing.  
  
"Aw, Hiro-kun, you ruin all my fun!" K pouted.   
  
"Well, since Shindo-san is here, I guess we can start practice," Fujisaki said hopefully.  
  
"Yes! We must practice to become great! Someday we will surpass Nittle Grasper!" Shuichi shouted, striking a pose.  
  
Fujisaki laughed slightly and even I felt myself grin a bit. We each took our positions at our respective instruments, Shuichi at the microphone, and started to play. K took a seat outside of the room and after a moment I notice he had picked up the phone and was talking into it. It must have rang without us knowing it. He put down the phone and motioned for us to stop.  
  
"Hiro, phone."  
  
Fujisaki looked as if he were going to cry.  
  
"So close! We almost got some practicing time down!" he sobbed.  
  
"Aw, don't worry! Just think about this!" Shuichi started, attempting to comfort Fujisaki. "The rock may not move as far as the wind, but it causes more pain when hit upon the head."  
  
"…"  
  
That was all that anyone could say for Shuichi's so-called comforting words. Fujisaki looked at Shuichi and frowned. "That didn't help."  
  
"No, but doesn't it make you want to read a book?"  
  
Fujisaki almost did cry right there. "Shindo-san…"  
  
I shook my head at my friend's antics and picked up the phone to see who it was.  
  
"Hiroshi."  
  
"Hiro? It's me, Ayaka."  
  
I smiled. It was Ayaka. She was once Eiri-san's fiancée, but since it became clear that Eiri-san was Shuichi's lover, we decided to try to keep a long distance relationship. It seemed to be working out pretty well. Even though we didn't get to see each other very often, we would call each other every night.  
  
"Ayaka, what is it?" I asked, concerned.  
  
She's never called during the day considering she's in Kyoto.  
  
"Hiro…I-I…I need to talk to you."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Needing to talk is never a good thing. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about us…I-I," her voice cracked like she was crying. "I can't see you anymore!"  
  
"Ayaka, what? Why?" I mumbled into the mouthpiece, completely bewildered.  
  
"I can't say!" she cried into the phone and began to sob openly.  
  
"Ayaka…Ayaka?"  
  
"Just get on with your life. This long distance relationship can't work out." She hung up.   
  
I pressed the phone to my ear but all I got was dial tone. She hadn't even told me what was wrong or why she was breaking up with me. I held the phone limply in my fingers. My blood boiled with rage. I wasn't sure why, but it made me angry. Of course, I had every right to be mad. My girlfriend had just dumped me and I didn't even know why!  
  
"Hiro…?" I heard Shuichi ask softly.  
  
I growled and slammed the phone back into it's cradle. Everyone jumped back a bit at the noise it made. I turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Hiro? What's wrong? Does it have to do with Ayaka?" Shuichi asked running to catch up with me.  
  
I turned and stared blankly at him. "I need to be alone."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and nodded. Fujisaki looked at Shuichi, who was standing next to him. K seemed unaffected; he polished his gun some more. He made eye contact with me but said nothing.   
  
I started to leave when I bumped into Sakano-san.  
  
"Oh, Hiro, we've got Shuichi here so we can start…"  
  
I glanced at him for a second them pushed past. He gaped in shock and whirled around to stop me.  
  
"Hiro! Hiro!"  
  
"Sakano-san!" Shuichi yelled. "Stop! I think Hiro wants to be alone!"  
  
Sakano-san stopped again and looked at me. I just kept walking. I didn't care about what they had to say, I needed to be alone. I stormed out of the studio and into the garage to get my bike. Once on I slammed my foot down on the gas and drove off.  
  
Whenever I'm in a bad mood or I'm upset I take my bike and drive it for hours, letting the wind run through my hair. I left my helmet back at the garage, but I didn't care. I was too pissed off to really care, or even think, about anything else.   
  
Why did Ayaka just leave me? Was I not good enough for her? I know we couldn't see each other but I still listened to her when she talked to me. I was kind to her and gave her as much love as I could. Was it because I wasn't some rich author like Eiri-san? Or a proper gentleman of some high-class society? Was it because I was part of a band? The last time I checked she liked Bad Luck's music.  
  
My foot pressed down harder on the accelerator urging my motorcycle to go faster. I didn't know where I was headed, anywhere would have done. I did end up driving by the park where Shuichi first met Eiri-san. It was also where I had first met Ayaka. And it was the last place I wanted to be. I straddled my bike once more and rode off. I needed to clear my mind so I kept going until I came to a bar. I had never been there before.   
  
I got off my bike and walked up to the door, pushing it open slowly. The loud music hurt my ears and the smoke was so thick it was like a mist illuminated by the colorful lights. It looked like a singles' night or something. I plopped down heavily on a bar stool and ordered a drink. The bartender winked and handed me the beer. I gulped it down in seconds and asked for another. The bartended just shook his head and smiled quietly, handing me the drink.  
  
"Maybe this won't be so bad," I thought. "I mean, at least the people are nice."  
  
@~~'~~,~~  
  
K parked his van near Hiro's motorcycle. He took his gun out of the holster and got out of the car ready to drag Hiro back to his house if had to. K was sent out because he was the only one strong enough to bring Hiro back. Shuichi wanted to come but K had insisted he do it himself. K smirked as he held his gun high and busted into the bar.  
  
But the loud noise the door made when it was thrown open fell upon deaf ears. All attention was focused on the small stage. K glared at it, sourly cursing it for ruining his entrance. He pushed his way through the crowd to see what was happening that was so important. The blonde's jaw dropped and the gun fell from his limp fingers, clattering noisily on the floor. K was so distracted he didn't even bother to pick up his precious possession.  
  
On the stage was a half-naked Hiro. His shirt was no where to be seen, more than likely thrown into the crowd, his pants were unbuttoned, and he was as drunk as hell. The swaying Hiro waved at K and gave a wide grin. K slapped a hand to his forehead and wearily looked at the boy. Said boy staggered quite drunkenly over to him and latched a thin, yet muscled, arm around him.  
  
"Look, it's K!" Hiro shouted to the crowd.  
  
The loud cheer went through the crowd.  
  
"Hiro-kun, you're acting like Shuichi," K said calmly.  
  
"Maybe we should all act like Shu-chan! It's so much more funner," Hiro slurred.  
  
K raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, Hiro-kun, K-san's here to take you home now!" He said, patting Hiro's head.  
  
"Okay…" Hiro murmured sleepily.  
  
Hiro leaned against K and started to doze off. K grinned and scratched his head with his gun. "Ah, he does look kinda cute like this," K thought all the while trying to pry away from Hiro's death grip. He slung Hiro over his shoulder easily and headed for the exit, but before he made it out of the bar two bulky men stopped him.  
  
"What d'ya think you're doing with our entertainment?" the taller one asked, jabbing his pointer finger in K's chest.  
  
"I'm taking him home!" K said, trying to push his way past. "It wouldn't be right of me to leave him here with a bunch of perverts, now would it?"  
  
"Just hand the pretty boy over and we'll leave you alone," the smaller one growled.  
  
The first goon tried to grab at Hiro but K sidestepped him with ease. The man tripped and fell on the ground before K. The shorter one glared and pulled out a knife.  
  
"You better give him up if you know what's best for you."  
  
K brought out his gun and pointed it at the smaller one's head. "And I think you should move before I blow your brains out."  
  
He stiffened and slowly backed way. K grinned at him and waved his gun at the two. Once he was outside he deposited Hiro in the passenger seat of his car and sped off.   
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Hiro)  
  
I woke up when I felt fingers gently touching my face. Annoyed, I batted it away with my hand. I had absolutely no clue where I was, but when I heard chuckles I opened my eyes slowly only to see K smiling at me. I groaned and pushed my self up, being careful to mind my aching head.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my car. You got drunk and passed out in the bar!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh…what? I got drunk…?" I muttered.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh God…"  
  
K parked the car quickly as I rolled the window down. I leaned far out the window and threw up on the ground. I suppose I was pretty drunk. Luckily, I was already starting to become sober…but I was experiencing a terrible hangover.  
  
I slumped down in my seat with a groan. I hated being sick. My stomach felt like someone had tried to wretch it out of my body. My chest ached, my throat burned, and I had the most horrible taste in my mouth. I squirmed in my seat and tried to get comfortable. I felt K rubbing my back as he started to drive off again; he must have sensed my uneasiness. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but with the way my stomach did flip-flops and churned at every bump and turn, it only made me feel worse.  
  
"So this must be how Shuichi feels after all times Eiri-san dumped him," I thought. "Along…hurt…drunk." Right then I felt bad for all the times I had teased Shuichi about breaking up with Eiri-san more than just once or twice.   
  
I looked over at K, who was driving the van. He glanced back at me and grinned. If I hadn't been about ready to get sick again, I would have snickered¾the way he was grinning reminded me of the Cheshire cat.   
  
"I'd take you back to your place but I don't want to come back to find you passed out on your floor so we're going to go to my place," K said, flashing me another one of his wry smiles.  
  
I grunted. I really didn't care. He was probably right; if I was alone I might just start drinking again. This behavior was unusual for me. Sure, I liked to drink, but not…obsessively like this. It's the only thing that can take my mind off Ayaka, I guess. When you're depressed you think a lot of weird things. Like when I was sleeping I had this dream I was doing a striptease on a bar stage in front of all these screaming people.  
  
I felt the car jolt slightly as it stopped and K got out. The door on my side of the van opened and he reached out to grab me.   
  
"No…I can get up myself," I muttered stubbornly.  
  
K gave an exasperated sigh. "Suit yourself."  
  
I tried to stand up once I pushed myself from the seat. My knees buckled and I fell down right on my ass. K smiled at me and bent to pick me up. I really wish he would stop smiling, it's starting to really get on my nerves. He started carrying me back to his apartment, one arm underneath my shoulders and one arm under my knees. I closed my eyes and tried to bury myself further into the embrace. I didn't care where I was going.   
  
After a bit I realized I was lying on something soft. I was in a bed¾K's bed. My eyes fluttered open and I quickly threw my arm over my head to shield it from the light that filtered through the open doorway. Even though it was dim my eyes didn't adjust very well, added to the fact I still had a head ache and it made my head pound. A few moments passed and I cautiously peered out from the protection my arm provided. K was by the door, polishing his gun.  
  
"Get some sleep so you can get better," he said wisely, not even bothering to look at me.  
  
I groaned a bit but closed my eyes, listening to the soft noise of cloth rubbing against metal, before I drifted off once more.   
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Right well I hope this is okay so far! My first Gravi fic, umm yay? There's no real action yet, but more will come soon.   
  
...  
  
Right well this is another fic I'm not to fond of...So I hope you're okay with it so far... ^^(). 


End file.
